


I wanna raise your spirits, I want to see you smile

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Day 6, Jetko Renaissance Week, Modern AU, prompt: family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "“This is a terrible idea,” Jet says, not for the first time.“You already said that,” Zuko replies, also not for the first time.“Which should really tell you how bad of an idea it is!” Jet’s sitting on their bed, back straight, watching as Zuko goes through their closet, deciding what to wear for dinner. Dinner with Zuko’s friends, who hate Jet."
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	I wanna raise your spirits, I want to see you smile

“This is a terrible idea,” Jet says, not for the first time.

“You already said that,” Zuko replies, also not for the first time.

“Which should really tell you how bad of an idea it is!” Jet’s sitting on their bed, back straight, watching as Zuko goes through their closet, deciding what to wear for dinner. Dinner with Zuko’s friends, who hate Jet.

Zuko turns towards him and sighs, “it’s going to be fine.”

“They hate me! And I don’t blame them,” Jet says because yeah, he was a pretty big asshole to Katara, dating her more to mess with her cop dad than anything else.

“They’re giving you a second chance,” Zuko says, coming closer to him, putting his hands on Jet’s shoulders, who snorts.

“Aang, maybe. The kid is incapable to staying angry at anyone. But Sokka? Katara? Yeah, right.”

Zuko doesn’t say anything right away, then leans down to touch their foreheads. He speaks like that, “you know why they’re giving you a chance? Because I love you and asked them for it. They’re my family.”

Jet doesn’t say anything; can’t say anything. He’s not going to be the asshole to get between Zuko and his family.

“Okay,” he says and Zuko leans back, smiling.

“Thank you. I can’t promise Katara won’t slap you when she sees you, though.”

Jet shrugs, “honestly, her right hook is far worse than a slap.”

Zuko laughs, even though it certainly was not a joke, and then goes to back to their closet.

“Anything in there that will make them hate me slightly less?”

Zuko makes a humming sound as he pushes through clothes. Jet will probably end up wearing something from him, since all he has are stupid graphic t-shirts. Sokka and Aang might laugh at the one with the avocado’s ass, but he doubts it’ll get him any brownie points.

“Here,” Zuko says and hands him one their Pride t-shirts; a simple black one with _love is love_ written in rainbow colors.

“Pride?” Jet asks, grabbing a hold of it.

“It’s the least stupid shirt you own.”

“I could dress up,” Jet says, even as he’s taking off the t-shirt he has on – Mona Lisa with Mr. Bean’s face instead of hers (which Zuko threatens to burn pretty much every time he sees) – to put on the Pride one.

“I don’t want you to go as anyone but yourself,” Zuko says and Jet smiles after he’s put the t-shirt down and can see him.

“Thank you. And… I will try,” he promises.

“I never doubted you,” Zuko smiles, then once again turns back to the dresser.

While Jet ends up with just a t-shirt, ripped jeans and a fake leather jacket (he doubts Aang would appreciate his real leather one), Zuko, of course, ends up looking like something out of a fashion magazine, with dark brown fitted trousers, a long sleeved dark green shirt and a light brown jacket that stops mid-thigh. With All Stars, because he’s a rebel.

“You look good,” Jet says, getting up from the bed and putting his arms around Zuko’s waist.

“We’re not going to be late,” Zuko says, but he doesn’t try particularly hard to escape Jet’s hold.

Jet makes a halfhearted groaning sound, can’t help but to nuzzle against Zuko’s neck. But, with a sigh, he leans back and lets go, straightening up.

“Well, let’s go, then. I’ll get an Uber.” Zuko raises an eyebrow at that and Jet sighs again, “Katara still hates motorcycles, right?”

Zuko smiles, soft, “yeah, she does. Thanks.”

“Hey, you don’t have to thank me, okay? I wanna do this right. I really was a shit person back then.”

“You’re better now,” Zuko says, raises a hand to touch Jet’s cheek.

“Yeah. But I should still make emends. And like you said, they’re your family. I’m not getting between that.”

Zuko stares at him for a few seconds before leaning forward to kiss him on the lips, lingering but not deepening it. “This is why I asked them to give you a second chance,” he says as he leans back.

“I’m not gonna squander it.”

Zuko is silent for a couple of seconds. “Even if this dinner goes horribly… It won’t change how I feel about you.”

“I know,” Jet says, even though the words do help relax the tight knot in his stomach. “But I’m still going to be on my best behavior. Scout’s promise,” Jet says, making a three-finger salute, like in the Hunger Games’ films.

“Spirits help us,” Zuko says, laughing. Then he pecks Jet again, who can’t help but lean forward as he lets go. “Come on, time to go.”

“Okay, okay,” Jet says and goes to get his stuff; wallet and keys in a pocket, cellphone in his hands to get the Uber.

Zuko locks up behind them and they only have to wait around five minutes before their car is there. The drive takes about twenty minutes, which they spend mostly in silence, holding hands in the middle of the backseat.

The only good thing about this dinner is that neither Katara nor Sokka still live with their father. Spirits, dinner with those two plus Hakoda would make this a hundred times worse.

“Shit, I should have brought flowers,” Jet suddenly says, even though he knows they don’t have time for that, will definitely arrive late.

“There’s a wine shop right by where they live. I already ordered something, we just have to pick it up.”

Jet looks at Zuko for a couple seconds, then leans to kiss him, slowly. “This is why I love you,” he murmurs against his lips and receives a huff of laughter in response.

“I love you too,” Zuko replies and Jet leans back in his seat, feeling more relaxed.

The wine shop turns out to be literally by Katara’s and Aang’s apartment building and Zuko comes out with a red bottle of wine, passing it to Jet, who takes it slowly.

“You bought it.”

Zuko shrugs, “I’m not trying to get any brownie points with them, remember?”

“You’re such an ass,” Jet says, laughing, but grabbing onto the bottle more strongly. Zuko just shrugs and rings the doorbell.

“Is this Mr. Stupid Top-Knot and his stupid boyfriend?” Sokka’s voice sounds through the intercom; Jet hasn’t heard it in years, but it’s still easy to recognize.

“You’re never letting that go, are you?” Zuko asks, rolling his eyes.

“Nope,” Sokka answers, the _p_ loud and clear.

“Just let us up.”

“What’s the magic password?”

“Jet brought wine.”

“Well, Jet certainly isn’t the magic password. But wine is, so you’re in luck,” the door buzzes to let them in.

Jet closes the door behind him, turning back to see Zuko standing facing him on the first step.

“It’s going to be fine,” he says and Jet smiles, goes closer to kiss him.

“Of course. I’m with you, aren’t I?”

Zuko smiles, pecks him again, “you’re so sappy.”

“You love it,” Jet says, kisses him a last time. “Now, come on, before they send a rescue party.”

“For me, maybe,” Zuko says, but still starts walking upstairs, Jet rolling his eyes after him.

Katara and Aang live on the second floor to the right, door already open.

“Zuko!” Aang’s voice is the first one they hear, his body quickly showing up afterwards. He gives a tight hug to Zuko, who Jet sees hugging back, relaxedly. “I’m so glad you made it!”

“Of course,” Zuko says in a low tone.

“Jet! I’m glad you made it too,” Aang says, smiling, actually looking genuine, though he doesn’t go for a hug, just offers his hand. Jet shakes it.

“Thanks for having me.”

“Of course. You’re important to Zuko,” he says, like that’s all that needs to be said. Aang always was of a more forgiving kind than most.

Jet doesn’t say anything in response, doesn’t really know what to say.

“Come in, let me close the door,” Aang says and they do it, Zuko continuing to walk forward, while Jet stays behind, not really wanting to act too familiar.

“This is for you guys,” he says, offering the bottle of wine to Aang.

“You didn’t have to,” he says but still takes it, smiling.

“Yeah, he definitely did. In fact, I’d say he probably owes us like a… Pinot Noir or whatever those fancy expensive wines are called,” Sokka says, appearing in the living room, probably coming from the kitchen.

Jet blinks, can’t think of anything to say that won’t start an argument or won’t sound rude, so decides to just keep quiet.

Sokka seems to not know what to say either, so the two of them just stare at each silently until Aang – bless him – is saying, “come on, everyone’s in the kitchen.”

Sokka sends one last look Jet’s way and then turns that way, with Jet following slowly behind, because if Sokka’s greeting was cold, he can’t imagine Katara’s. And again, he can’t even tell himself it’s undeserved.

“Hi, you must be Jet,” a woman, around his age, introduces herself, offering a hand for a shake, which Jet accepts.

“Yeah. You must be Suki,” he says, hoping this is in fact Sokka’s girlfriend.

“Yeah. It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you,” she smiles, a twinkle in her eyes telling Jet that what she’s heard hasn’t been necessarily good.

He almost says _I guess I have a reputation_ but decides that in this case, being quiet is for the best. So he just smiles back and nods.

Zuko sends him a comforting look from where he’s by the stove talking to Katara, who very clearly has her back to him and isn’t turning around. So Jet decides to make conversation with Suki.

“What do you?”

“Oh, I’m in the police academy.”

“Yeah, our dad says she’s one of the best he’s seen. You remember our dad, right, Jet?” Sokka asks with a raised eyebrow, coming to stand besides Suki and putting an arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah, I remember him,” Jet says. “How is he?”

Sokka snorts, but replies, “he’s alright. Well, especially with the son-in-law he got,” he glares at Jet, while Suki elbows him.

“Yeah, not with the daughter-in-law?”

Sokka turns to Suki, eyes wide and Jet can see her lips shaking, trying to keep a smile from appearing; he likes her already.

“What do you do now, Jet?” Katara asks, finally turning to him, face a blank mask.

“Graphic design.”

“That’s how you met Zuko, right? You did the designing for Iroh’s tea shop?”

“Yeah,” he says and Katara makes a humming sound.

“Katara was just telling me that Toph can’t come; her parents weren’t taking another no for a family meal,” Zuko says, changing the subject and Jet nods, even though Toph is the only of Zuko’s close friends whom he’s already met and who actually seems to like him, despite all the stories she’d heard from Katara and Sokka.

“I think the food’s done,” Katara says, no longer paying attention to him, instead starting to put what’s in the pots in big serving bowls and then everyone is moving, picking up stuff to take to the dining room.

Jet waits until everyone has left and it’s just him and Katara.

“Look, I want to apologize. I know I was a complete dick back then and you definitely didn’t deserve it. I really am sorry. I hope we can, if not be friends, then at least… Be polite to each other. For Zuko’s sake.”

Katara, with a bowl in her hands, stares at him for a couple of seconds.

“Zuko didn’t tell us he was dating you for three months, not after he realized you were the Jet I’d dated in high school. But we knew he was seeing someone; he was happier. And he’s still happier. So, as long as you continue to make him happy, we’re going to get along just fine, Jet. Otherwise… What I did to you in high school is going to look like child’s play.”

“I won’t hurt him,” Jet promises, doesn’t feel the weight of the words because it’s something ingrained in him. He loves Zuko and to hurt him would be worse than hurting himself.

Katara stares at him for a couple more seconds before nodding, “I hope you don’t. Now, come on, let’s go before Sokka eats all the food.”

Jet takes the wine bottle that Aang had in the meantime opened and follows her, sitting between Zuko and Aang, with Suki in front of him.

“Everything okay?” Zuko whispers as the food starts being passed around.

“Yeah,” Jet says and turns towards him. “Everything’s just fine,” then he leans forward and kisses Zuko on the cheek.

Suki and Aang make a aww sound at it, while Sokka snorts, but both his and Katara’s faces have softened.

Yeah, everything is just fine.


End file.
